


At Least We Made It This Far

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's been thinking about the future a lot lately</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Want To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been listening to "At least we made it this far" By: Relient K so this fic is loosely based on that. I'm just starting to get over my writers block and I've been having MASSIVE Danny/Cally feels lately so I figured I'd write this for you guys! Hope you guys like it!

It was a few hours before his alarm was supposed to go off for his afternoon practice but Dan couldn’t sleep. He quietly got up, careful not to move the bed too much so Ryan wouldn’t wake up too. After a quick search around his room he found his boxers, which had been thrown in a corner last night by Ryan, and a clean pair of sweats, which he slipped on before heading to the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter as he waited for the water to start boiling, lost in his thoughts. Today he was going to play the last game of the season against the Tampa Bay Lightning. That meant no Ryan for the rest of the season and the thought of that made Dan’s chest tighten. 

He knew that this would happen eventually. He just wished that they could’ve scheduled these meetings throughout the season instead of all at once. He sighed and shook his head, pouring the now boiling water into his mug, watching it blend with the hot chocolate mix.

Dan sat down at his table alone, the mug sitting in front of him, slowly cooling off as he blankly stared at it, lost in his own troubled thoughts again.

“What are you thinking about, Danny?” Ryan asked, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and placing a light trail of kisses down his neck, smiling at the marks he had left there already.

“I’m thinking about us…” Dan replied truthfully, knowing that Ryan would know he was lying if he said anything else. Immediately Ryan pulled away from him and Dan wished he hadn’t said anything at all, already missing the embrace.

“What about us?” Ryan asked, sitting down next to him.

“It’s just… this is the last time our teams play for the rest of the regular season and who knows how far we go in the playoffs...” He trailed off. “I don’t know if this is going to work.”

“Danny…” Ryan said, placing his hand on top of Dan’s and rubbing it slightly. He gave him a pleading look, this was not the type of conversation he wanted to be having right now.

“Just listen, okay? I feel like this isn’t working out. We never get to see each other unless our teams play each other or it’s the offseason. I miss the way we were before you got traded.” Dan said, looking down at their hands.

“I do too, babe, but you know I’m in Tampa now and I already told you why. Look, if there was anyway I could get back here you know I’d do that in a heartbeat.” Ryan assured him.

“I know you would, but I think we both know how this is going to end,” Tears were rolling down Dan’s cheeks now and he took a shaky breath before continuing. “I think we both know that something needs to be done. I can’t deal with this distance, Ry, I’ve been thinking about it all the time to the point where I can barely sleep. It’s like not having you at all and I can’t deal with that, knowing that you’re supposed to be with me but barely having you around.”

“What are you trying to say, Danny? Please don’t tell me you’re not…” Now tears were rolling down Ryan’s cheeks. Dan brushed them away with his thumb and smiled sadly.

“Look I’ve thought about this a lot and I think that this is what will work.” Dan explained, hugging him tightly.

“So we’re… just… over?” Ryan asked him, trying to pull himself together, but just not being able to do so. He hugged back, burying his head in Dan’s shoulder.

“No, Ry, of course we’re not. I think I’ve found a way for us to get around that.” He replied, rubbing circles in Ryan’s back.

“Wait… what do you mean?” Ryan asked, pulling away to look at Dan. “If you don’t mean that we’re breaking up then…”

“I’ve thought about it, and I want you to know that this is my decision to make, first of all.” Dan pointed out.

“Danny what are you planning on doing?” Ryan asked, confusion on his face.

“I think I want to quit hockey and move down to Tampa with you, Ry.” Dan told him, biting his lip and gauging Ryan’s reaction.


	2. We need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took over a week to put up! Track started and tests happened. Pretty much I've been a mess and didn't expect any of what has happened to happen! But here's the 2nd chapter, not so sure it's as great as the first (Really sorry about that!), but hopefully I redeem myself in the 3rd chapter which I will hopefully (If my schedule allows it) get done over the weekend. So yeah, enjoy the chapter!

It took Ryan a minute to find words, “No… Danny, you can’t.”

“Look, Ry, I know that I should’ve talked to you, but come on! It would work!” Dan’s eyes were lighting up now at the idea.

There was a sad smile on Ryan’s lips, “Danny… listen…”

“No, listen! I’ll move down there with you, I’ll go to all of your games, we can have a family.” Dan interrupted, reaching to hold his hand.

“When were you going to tell me this?” Ryan asked him, frowning and pulling his hand away.

“I just figured it was a solution so we’d both be happy…” Dan trailed off.

“You still bring it up though! Dan, you don’t just spring this on someone! We need to talk about this.” He replied.

“Ry, it’s my decision. I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.” Dan admitted, looking at the ground.

“Yeah and staying in Tampa was my decision but I still talked to you about it.” He stated, getting up. “Look, when you want to talk, call me.” 

With that he left, leaving Dan alone in his living room, frozen in place. 

~

He had to practically drag himself to his apartment that night. Everyone had played their hardest, but somehow Tampa had managed to get another win against them. Usually Ryan was there to comfort him after a tough loss and he’d do the same to him when needed. Tonight was different though. He hadn’t heard from Ryan since the fight and now it was bothering him.

Why was Ryan so against this? He thought he had this all planned out and it would be something they could just agree on, but now he wasn’t so sure. Was there something he didn’t know? Did he not like the idea of Dan being down there?

He was pacing around the room lost in thought as he eyed down his phone, praying that Ryan would be the one to call him. 

When it went of he lunged at it, picked up the call, and then proceeded to fall off the bed with a loud crash.

“Hello?” He asked, rubbing his head.

“Dan? You okay there, buddy?” Marc asked on the other line.

“Yeah, ow, why?” He questioned as he got up, rubbing his arm.

“You just seemed to be really out of it today. I mean you showed up late to practice, which is really unlike you, and you just seemed miserable in the locker room. Hank and I are worried.” Marc explained. “You want to talk about it?”

Dan sighed, hating the way that those two always managed to see through the wall he put up. “Ryan and I got into a fight.”

“Okay, you know what, you’re on speaker now, spill.” Marc demanded.

“Marc… I really don’t want to—”

“You’re telling us. What are you guys fighting about?” Hank chimed in.

“You know that I really miss him right?” Dan asked.

“That’s the understatement of the year.” Marc muttered.

“Yeah, we know, go on.” Hank replied and Dan could tell that he was glaring Marc down just by the tone in his voice.

“Well, I want to retire and move down to Florida to be with him. But when I told him he freaked out at me.” He told them. 

It was silent for a while on the other line and then there was slight whispering before Hank finally replied, “Danny, you talked to him about this first, right?”

“…No…”

“Well there’s your issue.” Marc stated. “Look, you need to talk to him about this kind of stuff. It affects him too. He did the same to you when he decided to stay. Now why are you still talking to us? Go call him!”

“Dan, you need to talk to him about it. I know it probably didn't seem like something you’d need to talk about but you do. Go talk to him.” Hank advised before hanging up.

After pacing again, trying to figure out what he was going to say, he finally dialed Ryan’s number. He bit his lip as it continued ringing, until finally Ryan picked up.

“Danny, I know I said to call me when you want to talk, but could you have picked a better time? It’s midnight and I have a game tomorrow.” Ryan complained, yawning by the end.

“Meet me in the lobby of your hotel in fifteen minutes.” Dan told him. He hung up as he ran out the door with his jacket and into the elevator. 

~

As soon as he walked in he spotted Ryan, a sense of relief washing over him at the fact that he actually had come down. 

“Hey, look, I was wrong not to bring this up before.” Dan started, sitting down across from Ryan.

“Danny, I can’t let you do this,” Ryan replied, pulling Dan in for a hug. “You have a great career going for you and you’re an important part of the team.”

“But, Ry, we can be together and spend all your off days together like we did in New York.” Dan frowned.

“I know, but I can’t just let you abandon them like that for me, baby.” Ryan told him. “It wouldn’t be fair. As much as I wish I could just let you do this, I can’t. Everyday I’d feel horrible about it. Baby, I love you, but no. Please don’t retire, we can make this work.”

“Ry…” 

“It’s still your decision, Danny. I just wanted you to know my thoughts on it.” Ryan explained as he got up. “I’ve got to go, but just think about it and if you need me, you have my number.”   
He kissed Dan on the cheek before dashing to the elevator. Dan walked out onto the cold streets, deep in thought.

What had first seemed like an easy decision was now one more difficult to make. Ryan had brought up things that he hadn't even thought about which just complicated this even more.

Dan sighed as he walked into his apartment and collapsed onto his bed. There was no time to worry about this at the moment, he had practice in the morning and after that he wouldn't be surprised if Marc and Hank tried to take him out for lunch. Yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep, eventually he curled up on the couch. He turned on the TV and just blankly stared at the screen, until eventually he ended up falling asleep.


	3. Final Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The last chapter! I don't know how good it's going to be since it's 2 in the morning when I'm finishing it. Feedback is always welcome, so tell me what you think about this story! Thanks!

It was a few months since the last time he had heard from Ryan. They had talked again on the phone a few days after Ryan had gone back to Tampa, both deciding that they would just drop the idea and have things stay the way they were. Or at least that’s what Dan had thought they both agreed on.

“So have you talked to Ryan lately?” Hank asked him as he handed Dan a beer.

“No, he hasn’t really reached out to me, but I’m sure he’s just focused on his games.” He replied.

Suddenly Marc ran into the room, snatching the remote out of Hank’s hand, and franticly flipped through the channels before landing on the NHL Network.

“Dan, you have to see this! You’ll never believe it! It’s all over the news and everything! Just listen!” Marc told him hurriedly.

“A strange incident has left everyone baffled today. Ryan Callahan has announced his retirement after signing a six year contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning just this summer. Callahan is only 29 and had an amazing season thus far, it is unclear why this has happened. This has left everyone stunned and wondering if this is going to be something that will last only a couple of years or if this is the end of his career. Unfortunately, no one has gotten any comments from Callahan himself…” The announcer said before switching to a new story.

Dan’s mouth was hanging open, shocked by what he had just heard. Ryan himself had retired after talking Dan out of doing it himself. He was torn between being angry and overjoyed.

“Umm… Dan…” Hank called from the door. There, in the hallway, was Ryan with a suitcase with a small smile on his face. Dan stood there, staring at Ryan dumbfounded.

“Look, I don’t know if you’re mad or not. I know I told you we should talk about it first when you wanted to do this originally so you can call me a hypocrite. I was thinking about what you said though, and I think that’s when it hit me how much I missed you. I used to think I was fine being down there, but there was always something missing. Look, I haven’t decided if this is going to be the end of my career or not but I know I’m at least taking a few years off to be with you, if you aren’t mad at me. I figured we could decide that together.” Ryan finished, biting his lip, waiting for Dan to respond.

“You’re such an idiot.” Dan mumbled before pulling him in for a kiss.

Ryan eagerly returned it, pulling Dan in closer to deepen the kiss. Neither planned on pulling away until Hank cleared his throat.

“Not your house. Keep it PG.” He said with a small smile as both of them blushed.

“So, how’d you know I was here?” Dan asked him.

“Marc texted me as soon as he found out about it, which was really quickly actually.” Ryan said.

“I was bored and had the channel on.” Marc shrugged.

“So this is really happening?” Dan questioned, turning to Ryan. “You’re staying here in New York with me?”

“Yep, you have me all to yourself. Figured it would be easier because our parents are up here and that way I can be up here with all the guys too instead of you being down there with me where you know no one.” Ryan explained, smiling widely.

“You tell anyone else on the team yet or are we the lucky ones who get to know first?” Hank asked.

“Well, I didn’t have much time to break the news to anyone since I was catching the first flight up here that I could. Not even the media got to me, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” He responded.

“Well you two should go get settled in,” Marc said, practically shoving them out the door. “You’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”

When they got back to their apartment Ryan couldn’t help but smile. “Home sweet home.” 

“I still can’t believe you did that. I can’t even decide whether to be mad at you for not talking to me about it or happy because you’re here with me.” Dan told him.   
“Look, I know I should’ve because I told you to. I understand if you’re mad. If you want me to go back in a year then I will. I just want at least a little bit more time with you. I missed you so much, Danny, you have no idea, it may not have shown in my play but there wasn’t one minute when I didn’t wish you were there with me.” Ryan told him, tearing up slightly.

“Ry…” Dan replied, pulling him in for a hug. “I’m glad you’re here. We can talk about your retirement tomorrow, let’s just not worry about it tonight.”

“Sounds like a deal to me.” He agreed as they walked to the bedroom so he could unpack his stuff.

~

“Danny, you have to get up. You have a game to get to.” Ryan whispered, nipping at his ear slightly, making Dan shiver.

“Five more minutes?” He whined, rolling away to look at the clock. It was only four in the afternoon, which was earlier than Ryan usually woke him up from his pregame nap.

“No. Now, mister.” Ryan said, shaking him a bit until he finally got up with a groan.

“You’re going to win for me and daddy tonight, right?” His daughter asked him as he walked out of his room in his suit.

“Of course I will, Emily!” Dan replied as he picked her up. As a treat, Dan had gotten tickets for her and Ryan to go to the game, which were located right behind their bench. Both of them were clearly excited for this game especially.

“You better because it’s my birthday. And,” She added. “You should score four goals for me because now I’m four.”

“Well I might not be able to promise you four, but I’ll try my best to get you a win, deal?” He asked her with a smile.

“Deal!” She said, kissing his cheek.

“Are you ready to go yet, Danny? I don’t need AV getting on my case about you being late again. He already did that twice.” Ryan told him.

“Yeah, Ry, I was just on my way out. I will see you after the game, princess.” Dan stated as he put Emily down.

“Good luck.” Ryan said, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you. By the way, nice jersey.” Dan commented with a wink before leaving on his journey to MSG.

It had been six years since Ryan had retired and after many conversations, some ending well, others not so much, they both finally came to the conclusion that Ryan would stay in New York for good. Since then they had gotten married and adopted Emily. Neither could be happier about how this had turned out.


End file.
